


Bizarre Love Triangle

by badshewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor!Kyungsoo, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Relationship, Is this even porn?, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Producer!Yeol, Warning for this might give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol find themselves in a love triangle between them and the rest of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write smut D: so please bear that in mind when reading lol, completely based and inspired by Frente's version of Bizarre Love triangle, listen to it, you'll be blessed.

**_“Is no problem of mine but is a problem I find,living a life that I can't leave behind”_ **

Kyungsoo sighs as he enters the car, he hangs his head between his hands and rests his elbows on his knees, hiding forever was never his intention,he _hoped_ (and there's the trick, hope can be dangerous in a celebrity life) one day his could pack all of his things and leave to a place less hateful and more acceptant, he could be some type of producer or writer that would work behind the cameras and would be able to love whoever he wants in peace.

Turns out once you're _the Do Kyungsoo_ you never really get away from that, specially if your company decides they want to claim ownership on you for five more years, **FIVE** , how is he going to ever be free if he keeps getting tied whenever he wants to fly, he wishes life would be like one of the movies other actors get casted on with fluffy happy endings (never him, apparently he has a face for ‘suffering’ so his movies never have happy endings), the irony of the fact that his life might have none neither tastes biter on his tongue and he coughs the feeling of throwing up away.

The words of the president of the company are stuck like nails on his head.

 _“Do you really think you'll ever be free Mister Do, do you really think you'll be able to run away to another place and start over, you're an international star Kyungsoo, no matter where you go,you'll be recognized and your face will be stamped everywhere_ **_‘Super star actor Do Kyungsoo living in homosexual sin with idol producer and songwriter Park Chanyeol’_ ** _would you like that son? Not only your career would be done but your lover’s too, you would never be able to work here in Korea anymore and you could never visit your families if you wanted to, just think of it for a while, just five more years son, then there will be new sensations and you won't be as popular and if you leave no one will keep track on you, you can invest on these five years,so if it still causes you backlash you and your lover will have your future covered up, is your best option Kyungsoo, if you leave now, we won't we able to help you as we have done until now.”_

And he's right, they have helped him and Yeol a lot, they even got the renter of their shared apartment to lie to the press about the dimensions and the numbers of bedrooms of this one, _best friends living together in an apartment with two different bedrooms._

Bullshit, they were lovers that live together and share a bed every day.

The mere thought of telling his boyfriend the frustrating news makes him dizzy again, how can he face his boyfriend downcast eyes, he doesn't think he'll be able to take it if he sees the way his eyes lose their brightness in front of him.

**_“And is what nobody knows and every day my confusion grows”_ **

When Kyungsoo arrives their home moments later, he stands in front of the door with his hands shaking, the sound of his keys rattling is louder in the empty hall, he can feel his eyes burning with tears that he refuses to sheed.

He takes a deep breath and blinks his tears away, he steadies his grip on the keys and manages to open the door.

He takes a look at the place and smiles at the memories it conjures in his mind,the first time they cooked together in the kitchen, the first time they painted the walls, the first time they fell asleep on the couch watching one of Kyungsoo's movies, the first time they took a shower together (this particular memory brings a blush to his cheeks), his heartbeat fastens at the thought of losing all of that because of the recent events, he can't bear losing Chanyeol, not in this life or in any other life, but right now he is confused, if they were to run away and try to start over, they wouldn't be able to, they would be found right away (damn be the technological era), and he would be losing Chanyeol either way, music is a big part of who he is, is what brought them together to start with, but to think that their relationship being discovered might end his boyfriend's career as a musician carves a hole in his soul, he would rather die than seeing him not being able to make his music, is already enough that he can use the _right pronouns_ on his love songs, and the many songs that remain a secret to the public, for they expose too much of their life, songs that could be masterpieces, if only they would accept their love.

“Babe when did you arrived, i didn't hear the door” the deep baritone voice of his boyfriend sounds behind him and he feels like drowning in his voice, never someone's voice affected him so much as Chanyeol's does, and he's sure no one's else will ever do.

“I just got here, didn't want to disturb you in case you were working on something” he says and turns around to face the taller boy, and he feels like he's falling in love all over again, his boyfriend fluffy curly hair falls just above his eyes, his one dimple smile could cure the most deadly diseases and his favorite thing about him, his big ears popping from behind the soft curls, Park Chanyeol is and would always be the most beautiful person in Do Kyungsoo's eyes.

“If you keep looking at me like that I'm gonna blush” his boyfriend says with a smirk.

“And how am I looking at you?” He retorts in the same tone.

“Like you're falling in love with me”

“Maybe I am, maybe I'm still falling in love with you, maybe I'll never be done falling in love with you” he says and smiles sadly at the boy in front on him, said boy's smiles falters and is replaced with a frown when he notices his smaller boyfriend sadness.

“Soo, what happened” he asks, voice barely a whisper, almost afraid of what could be the answer to his question, he looks at his boyfriend and feels a wave of sadness hit him as well, he doesn't even know yet what's making Kyungsoo sad, but he can't stand the sight of the younger sad, if of him depended Kyungsoo would never be sad or stressed, but he is aware of the life they are living, and somethings he just can't help.

“I signed with the company again” Kyungsoo says, eyes fixed on the floor he can't look at the others eyes or else he would break down and he knows that if he does, he would end up making a mistake and he can't risk that, not now that he made a decision that is for the better for them.

**_“ I do admit to myself that if I hurt someone else then I'll never see just what we are meant to be”_ **

Chanyeol looks at his boyfriend with wide eyes,Kyungsoo won't look at him and he wishes he could see if he's being serious or not, when three minutes pass and Kyungsoo doesn't says anything else and keeps looking down it hits him that is true, he shakes his head, opens his mouth to speak but closes it again, he passes a hand through his hair nervously.

“You, you, ok then, for how long this time?” he asks, if he signed there's no case in fighting it, he just can accept it, even if is not what they wanted to, he can wait a bit more, he's being waiting for four years now.

“Five years, five” Kyungsoo whispers but Chanyeol hears it, and that's when his whole world comes crashing down on him.

“Five years, five years, Kyungsoo, five years” he starts softly then his voice gets considerably louder, he's shaking and his eyes get clouded by tears, his hands getting into tight fists.

“What are we supposed to do during five more years Kyungsoo, keep on this hidden life we have? I want more Kyungsoo, I want so much more than this, I want to hold your hand in public, without having to say is friendly skinship, I want to be able to watch one of your interviews without having to put my hands over my ears whenever they asks you about some girl, I want to marry you Kyungsoo god dammit” he yells now without thinking if anyone could hear him, he couldn't care less about anyone else, not now when his dreams are slipping away from his hands and he fears he can't hold to them anymore.

“ I want to marry you too Chanyeol, god, you think I don't? I want that more than anything else, but even more than that I want you to be happy, how can you be happy without your music Chanyeol? If we run away together now, you might never be able to do music anymore, you might never be able to see your family, I can't be that selfish as to take that away from you just so you can be with me, how could you ever be happy without your music and your family? Is the best and only option we have” he says, sobbing completely by now.

“How can I ever be happy without you”

“We don't have to, we don't have to end things,please Yeol, is just five more years” Kyungsoo pleads, he never does for anyone but Park Chanyeol stopped being just anyone in his life a long time ago anyways.

“Just five more years? Are you even listening to yourself Kyungsoo, is been long enough, I,I don't know if I can take this any longer, I love you, oh my god I love you so much, and that's why hiding hurts even harder, I just want everyone to know we love each other, is that so bad?” he says sobbing as well,hot tears running down his cheeks.

“Coming out now, might hurt you even deeper Chanyeol,not only ourselves, but our families too, our friends, our fans, everyone else would get hurt, Yeol, please just think this through, we don't have to end things, but if you think is either that or running to a certain death, then I guess, I'll always love you no matter what, but we can't take risks, not now” he says and wipes his tears stained face with his sleeve.

“I love you so much Kyungsoo, I do, I don't think I could ever leave you, even if I could not love you, I would still choose to love you, we'll find a way Kyungsoo, I'm sorry, I'm just so tired” the taller says as he reaches the shorter one and caresses softly his wet cheek.

“I'm sorry too Yeol, I wish I could give you everything you want and need, but is not my hands love, all I can give you for now is my love and my word that one day we'll be free” he says kissing the elder's hand.

“I'll take your word Kyungsoo, I love you so much, please never forget that and whatever fate has stored for us, I'll be by your side ready to take it, together forever” he says and cups his boyfriend's face.

“Together forever” the younger says and bumps their noses together, making the older laugh.

**_“I feel fine and I feel good, I feel like I never should”_ **

Chanyeol lays Kyungsoo on their bed (their bed, not Kyungsoo's nor Chanyeol's. Theirs) he looks at Kyungsoo with so much adoration that makes said boy blush hard, he presses their foreheads together and gently nuzzles their noses together, the smaller boy smiles warmly underneath him as he lifts his hand to the taller boy's neck and softly caresses the hair there, tangling his fingers in the soft curls he loves so much and brings his boyfriend's lips to his.

It starts as soft pressing of lips,subtle and pure, but then their mouths start to move against each other and Chanyeol licks Kyungsoo's mouth open, he then licks the inside of the others mouth and the other reciprocates the action, their tongues touching each other, the older boy sucks on the younger's tongue which earns him a wanton moan from the boy.

Chanyeol is always so soft with him, so slow, without any pressure, there's no roughness only sweetness and love, Kyungsoo thinks that to any other couple slow and vanilla love making will get them tired or bored,but not them, their lives are already too fasts and rough, so these little moments of slowness and sweetness that belong only to them means the world for the two boys.

Chanyeol leaves butterfly kisses all over his body, he kisses all ten of his fingers, he makes sure to maintain eye contact, all those years spent in silence taught them how to speak with their eyes, Chanyeol licks his way down Kyungsoo's stomach and stops just above his pelvis to leave another kiss there, he licks his own hand   and slowly grabs the younger’s dick and massages it slowly, the wet friction makes Kyungsoo moan loudly as his hands grip tightly the satin sheets, he closes his eyes and throws his head back when he feels his boyfriend mouth at the head of his dick, he forces himself to open his eyes and to lift his head to look at Chanyeol sucking him, the view is so endearing, making him even harder, he stops his boyfriend by gripping his hair and makes him switch positions.

He does as Yeol did with him and makes sure to kiss every inch of skin of his boyfriend's body,he kisses his dick and licks at the slit tasting the precum that had accumulated, he gets his dick inside his mouth as much as he can without gagging and hums around it, “Ahh, Kyungsoo, babe, you're so good, ahhh, I ahh love you sooo much” Chanyeol says between moans and grunts as his boyfriend works his dick with his mouth.

Kyungsoo stops before Chanyeol cums and reaches for the nightstand to grab the lube, Chanyeol's eyes burn with passion and he hugs him tightly then nips at his ear making the smaller shiver “Let me do it for you” he says softly in his ears and Kyungsoo's only answer is another moan.

They switch positions once again and Kyungsoo gets a grip of the pillows where his head rests, he looks down at Chanyeol and smiles “I love you so much Yeol, I hope you know that” he says at his boyfriend who's smearing lube into his long fingers, “I do, I love you so much as well baby, you're my everything” he says as he gets a finger inside the smaller, who moans at the feeling of his boyfriend long fingers inside of him, Chanyeol works him open slowly and carefully,always so sweet and full of love, he kisses the tip of Kyungsoo's dick from time to time, till he feels that the younger is ready for more than just his fingers.

They stare at each other for a moment before Chanyeol enters him, sharing all their feelings with their eyes, everything is there,the love,the fear,the tiredness, the affection and the need, ever so slowly the older enters his lover and Kyungsoo feel so good, so full, as if he was made to feel Yeol inside of him,as if this is how he should always feel, no matter what others might say, that they shouldn't feel this way together, they do and that's all that matters, they were made for each other and no one,not even time will change that.

Chanyeol starts thrusting into the younger at a slow but deep pace, feeling all of Kyungsoo with each thrust, Kyungsoo is always so tight around him, no matter how many times they made love in this four years, every time feels like Both,the first and the last time, they always give each other everything in their movements, Kyungsoo moves his hips with his boyfriend's thrusts so he can get deeper, “Ahhh, I love you Yeol” he mewls when he feels the taller’s dick reaching his prostate, he moves his hip in the same direction so each thrust will touch him there.

“Ahhh Kyungsoo, you always feel so good love, I love you so much” Chanyeol says as he speeds up his pace a little, Kyungsoo grips his shoulders tightly enough to leave handprints on his skin, and Chanyeol feels so proud of it, he might not be able to show it to the world, but it will be a remaining to him of who he belongs to,he can feel the younger boy whimper under him and then his hole tightens even more around Chanyeol, he knows Kyungsoo is close so he gets deeper into him, moments later the younger is coming between their pressed bodies and hi sees him give a silent scream, his mouth wide open and his eyes rolled back, the sight is extremely endearing and he keeps pushing deeper into his boyfriend who cries from the stimulation, two minutes after that he's coming deep inside Kyungsoo, their fingers intertwined and their lips pressed together.

He pulls out and falls next to the younger boy who moves to rest his head on his chest, the older boys sighs in content and caresses his boyfriend short hair, “ In five years I promise you I'll make you my husband” he says softly and presses his nose to his head to inhale his scent, “Even now, even though we are not married yet, and no one can know about us, I feel like I'm already your Husband” the younger answers as he traces hearts into his chest.

“We don't need no piece of paper from the city hall” he singsongs making his boyfriend laugh and kiss his chest afterwards.

In each other's arms, unknown to the rest of the world they fall asleep and they keep falling in love.

**_“I'm waiting for the final moment you'll say the words that I can't say”_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write lmao, anyways please leave a kudos or/and a comment if you like this I will really appreciate your support <3


End file.
